dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El Kadsre City Metro
El Kadsre Metro is the main rail subway transport of El Kadsre City that began operations in 1979. History In 1974, the Public Transport Authority of the Vlokozu Union reviewed complaints about traffic problems in El Kadsre City, and decided to begin building a subway system. Construction began in 1975 and ended in 1978, and the El Kadsre Metro opened to the public in March 1, 1979 with lines 1 and 2, initially operating with second-hand ex-London Underground Q23 and Q35 Stocks, Pullman-Standard 01100, and Harris stocks. From 1982-1984, line 3 was built and it opened in 1985, and it was run by the second-hand Q35 stock, the EKCM-62 and newly-built EKCM M20 and M21 stock, built by Nippon Sharyo. Later on, EKCM M22 stock was introduced, built by Severn Lamb. Line 4 was built from 1990-1993 and opened in 1994 and was initially run by 4D, MF-77 and NS-93 Lines Line 1 (Blue) * Central (Change for all lines,EKrail,TransKadsre Line G) * Vlokozu Complex * Fujioka Square (Change for Line 3) * Northland * Airesham * Gorast * Newport * Mahiki * Mata Nui (terminus) * Arthron * Capital * Alexia * Shinbara (Change for South Shore Line El Kadsre) * Danfield * Olamak * Artidax (terminus) * Krekka * Strangetown (terminus) Line 2 (Red) * University * Central (Line 1,3,4 Buses) * Avohkah * Shamus * Alpehman * South Whitesville * Whitesville * Northbank * Ito En * Josh Keyes (EKRail) * Loco Valley * Eaglestone * Hawkbay * Ausland * Mayham * Subblemore * Republic Town (Change for Line 4) * Axelham * Airport (terminus) Line 3 (Yellow) * Tren Krom * Upwey * Central (1,2,4 Buses And EKRail) * Town Hall (Change for Line 2 and Buses) * North Airesham * Lilydale * Naho * Dibbleman * Gaaki * Love Valley * Jutlin * Taimura * Goblinsville * Karda District * Matau * Kilserah * Baurana (terminus) Line 4 (Orange) * Central (Change for all lines,Buses And EKRail) * Coatsville * Joshville * Auxham * St.George * Kircham * Baurendecht * Volitak * Bale Valley * Gorblin District * Arezsitly * Kapura * Thompson * St.John University * St.John * Manuel * Sarda * Glenwary * Aiyetoro * Aleppa (terminus) Rolling Stock: The Rolling Stock Include Single-deck * MF-77 * MP-05 (Line 2) * NM-79 * Z-9500 (Line 1) * X'Trapolis 100 * NS-93 * Barcelona Metro 9000 Series (Line 3) * Frota Série 4000 Hyundai Rotem (Line 4) * Alstom Comeng (Line 3) * AS-2002 (Line 1) * ex-London Underground 1986 Stock (Blue Train only; Line 2) * ex-London Underground 1962 Stock (Line 2) * Metrovagonmash 81-717/81-714 * Bombardier M7 * Kawasaki M8 Double-deck * 4D * Z-22500 * Z-23500 (Line 4) * Z-56500 (Line 4) * S (Line 1) * Nippon Sharyo Highliner II (EKCM variant powered by third rail instead of overhead lines) Fares And Daily Ridership Daily Ridership: The Metro's Current Daily Ridership is 833,456 people per Operation. Fares: * Single Journey: 1.55EK$ * LocalRail Silver 15EK$/ride * LocalRail Gold 20EK$/ride * LocalRail Platinum 25EK$ * All ParkandGo Card Tiers 15EK$ Category:Railways Category:Fictional railways Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:1970s Category:1979